Not Another Common (and Depressive) Day
by StilesSpirit
Summary: "Está cansado de sentir que no encaja en ningún lugar. Y esa es la verdad. Kurt no encaja en la escuela por ser homosexual, diferente y raro; no encaja en su familia por ser ajeno a los gustos similares que todos los miembros poseen, o simplemente por ser extraño; no encaja en la vida por la simple razón de no hacerlo." Otro Angst de Kurt porque me encanta. H/C Klaine.


**Tengo que seguir mi otra historia, pero tengo un bloqueo y decidí escribir esto. Espero lo disfruten, y si les gusta, dejen una review. ¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

Otro día más pasa en McKinley, y Kurt no sabe cuánto más puede seguir fingiendo.  
Se siente solo, aún estando rodeado de gente. Él sabe que esas personas son falsas, sabe que les miente y que eso las convierte en desconocidas caras que pasan desapercibidas en su vida.  
Cualquiera que mirara con un poco de atención a su rostro, diría que se nota cansado y perezoso; cansado de fingir sonrisas y perezoso de hacerlo.

Cuando llega a su casa, esta está vacía y no le extraña. Se ha quedado solo muchas veces, ya que Carole, Finn y Burt van a partidos de fútbol seguidamente y no se molestan en invitarlo. Kurt sabe que no es fanático del deporte y que, si le preguntaran, diría que no. Pero, por su familia, podría aburrirse horas y criticar las mayas de los jugadores durante los noventa minutos.

Está cansado de sentir que no encaja en ningún lugar. Y esa es la verdad. Kurt no encaja en la escuela por ser homosexual, diferente y raro; no encaja en su familia por ser ajeno a los gustos similares que todos los miembros poseen, o simplemente por ser extraño; no encaja en la vida por la simple razón de no hacerlo.  
Pero él no tiene ganas de pensar en estos momentos, sólo quiere tirarse en su cama y dormir, dormir hasta no poder más. Llorar y dormir, es un buen plan.

Está subiendo la escalera que lo lleva a su cuarto cuando escucha dos golpes. Dos simples golpes que vienen desde la puerta.  
No sabe quién puede ser, puesto que no tiene amigos y su familia debe de estar festejando algún gol en el campo donde se encuentran esta vez.  
Quizás es un vendedor ambulante, de esos que ofrecen cosas inservibles y pasan casa por casa intentando buscar algún tonto que compre tales cachivaches.

Al abrir la puerta, su corazón se paraliza y vuelve a latir con el doble de fuerza que antes. Su cabeza se vuelve un revuelo y su boca se abre.  
No entiende que hace aquel joven allí, pero eso no es lo que más le preocupa.  
Lo peor de todo, para Kurt, es que puede oler el perfume varonil de Blaine Anderson aunque estén varios metros alejados, y, aunque su nariz se regocija con eso, toda su persona tiembla.  
Lo observa de arriba abajo discretamente y se queda sin aliento. Está vistiendo una camisa blanca con un corbatín en su cuello color rojo y amarillo. Su pantalón es apretado y de color rojo intenso, y, aunque usualmente odia los vestuarios que posean corbatas de moño, no puede negar que el moreno lo lleva muy bien. _Es adorable, de hecho._

Blaine, por su parte, está mordiendo su labio avergonzado. Sabe que no debería haber ido a la casa de los Hummel, que ese _perfecto _hombre, justo frente a él, desea estar solo con sus penas, pero le había sido imposible quedarse sentado en su cama, esperando a ver a Kurt en su propia habitación.

—Hola. —Dice al fin Blaine, levantando la mirada y soltando su labio.

Contiene un suspiro. Kurt está más guapo de lo normal, con una chaqueta gris de diseñador y pantalón negro que marca sus curvas traseras. Oh dios.

—Hola —responde el castaño, sin saber qué hacer. Su melodiosa voz se introduce en los oídos de Blaine, quién se deleita con esta—. ¿Quieres pasar o…?

—Quería hablarte de algo, no importa dónde. —Balbucea como puede, interrumpiendo a Kurt.

Blaine quiere hablar con él, y decirle que no está solo. Decirle que él ve todo su dolor y que quiere ayudarlo. Ayudarlo con todos sus problemas, ayudarlo a encajar. Pero más que nada, a darle apoyo.

—Oh… —Kurt está pasmado, y su mente se deja pensar un momento que Blaine tiene una voz hermosa— no hay problema, podemos ir a mi cuarto.

Kurt se está dejando llevar por sus sentimientos, lo sabe, porque no es algo normal para él invitar a pasar a su casa —_a su habitación_— a un, prácticamente, extraño. Su papá se enojaría mucho si lo viera en este momento…  
Pero él no está aquí, se reprende Kurt mentalmente, él te dejó a un lado para irse con _su _familia a un juego que sabe bien tú odias, pero por él, sacrificarías noventa minutos de tu vida.  
Esta vez, la vocecilla en su cabeza tiene razón.

El cuarto de Kurt es amplio y contiene su marca registrada; pósters de estrellas de Broadway pegados en las paredes, estilo y glamour por todas partes… la habitación entera grita "Kurt Hummel". Pero Blaine no necesita examinarla dos veces porque la conoce muy bien, la ve todos los días desde su ventana.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —pregunta Kurt mirando al piso, mientras se sienta en su cama y le señala a Blaine su costado para que haga lo mismo que él. Blaine obedece.

—Emh —si creyó estar preparado para decir esto alguna vez, sin duda se mintió a sí mismo. No sabe cómo empezar. O quizás sí, tiene en claro todo lo que quiere decir y cómo, pero no cree que sea una buena forma de comenzar una charla—. Kurt, escucha, yo…

Kurt arruga el entrecejo. El chico es raro, pero absolutamente tierno y adorable. Y guapo, definitivamente. Tierno, adorable y absolutamente guapo cuando tartamudea.

—Escucha, si quieres puedes decirme esto mañana en la escuela, no es necesario que te quedes aquí.

Porque eso es lo que prefiere. Prefiere que hablen en un lugar público y lleno de gente porque sabe que no podrá contenerse si Blaine se acerca cinco centímetros más a él. Aunque, por otro lado, si alguien ve al moreno hablándole en aquella institución, probablemente lo golpeen hasta que no recuerde su propio nombre. _Estoy seguro de que esa es la razón por la que está tan desesperado por hacerlo ahora._

—No, no, es sólo que no sé cómo empezar a decir esto —ríe Blaine nerviosamente, y pasa sus manos por su pelo gelificado. Suéltalo ya, se dice a sí mismo— Te comprendo.

—¿Qué comprendes, Blaine?

—Tu dolor.

Kurt queda paralizado. ¿Acaso alguien averiguó sus mentiras? ¿Acaso alguien se dio cuenta de todo lo malo que los ojos de Kurt transmiten? O, mejor dicho, ¿de lo qué no?

No, no puede ser posible.

—¿De qué dolor hablas? —le pregunta desesperado. Nadie puede descubrir su secreto. No puede dejar que lo vean débil.

—Del tuyo, Kurt. Cuando veo tus ojos, son hermosos, pero tan tristes y vacíos. Parece que no hay nada allí dentro, y es una pena.

Kurt niega con la cabeza y se levanta de la cama.

—¡Claro que no! Yo, yo soy feliz, no puedes ver algo que no existe. ¡Soy feliz, feliz, maldita sea! Además, ¿cómo puedes saber que contienen mis ojos, si nunca me has mirado? —¡Al diablo con la calma! Se grita mientras se levanta de la cama con fuerza. Sus mejillas se encuentran rojas de desesperación, y sus ojos suplican que el joven ponga un alto a todo.

Usualmente, Kurt es increíble a la hora de esconder sus emociones, pero, en este momento, no puede concentrar su atención en fingir. Todo lo que quiere es que Blaine salga de allí.

Todo lo que quiere es llorar en absoluta soledad, como siempre lo ha hecho.

—Debes estar loco como para pensar que nunca te he mirado. Me es imposible quitarte los ojos de encima. —Confiesa el moreno mientras se levanta y le tiende una mano— por favor, confía en mí.

Kurt quiere hacerlo, pero no, él no es débil.

—Escucha, estoy bien, de veras. —vuelve a repetir, esta vez con calma, mientras cierra los ojos y lleva las manos a su rostro.

—Te ves tan solo, incluso cuando todos te rodean. Incluso ahora. Es como si no tuvieras a nadie en quién apoyarte y eso es triste. Puedes confiar en mí.

Una parte de Kurt grita ¡Hazlo!, pero otra más poderosa dice que no, las personas no son de fiar.

—Por dios, Blaine, te juro que no pasa nada malo. Así que, y esto lo pido con todo el respeto que puedo tener en este momento, _vete de aquí._

Quiere parecer firme, pero menos de un segundo después de hablar, pega la vuelta y se dirige al baño, porque nota que las lágrimas que contiene quieren salir.  
No sólo lágrimas de dolor, sino también de confusión.

—Kurt, sé que no. Quieres llorar, igual que todas las noches. Sé que lo haces, no lo niegues, y eres bueno disimulando toda la mierda de tu vida por el día, pero créeme, a mí no puedes engañarme. —_Por favor, por favor, déjame ayudarte_, ruega para sus adentros.

Blaine puede notar las esquinas de los hermosos ojos sin vida llenas de agua, y esas pequeñas gotas que luchan por salir a la luz se clavan como puñales en su corazón.

—¡Vete! —grita Kurt, intentando tragarse su angustia; la puerta de su baño aún no está cerrada. El moreno logra divisar la única oportunidad que le queda para persuadir al castaño.

—Dame una oportunidad. —Esta vez, Blaine susurra las palabras como si fueran espadas que tuvieran la fuerza de aniquilar a alguien si se levantaba la voz.

Camina hacia el cuarto donde Kurt se encuentra y lo ve con los brazos extendidos, y sus manos apoyadas en el blanco lavamanos, mientras los esfuerzos de contener sollozos se hacen cada vez más difíciles. Su pálido rostro lo mira expectante, pero lleno de miedo, y con una pizca de confusión y curiosidad.  
Blaine no lo piensa dos veces, y extiende su mano.

El castaño la mira; no pierde nada con intentarlo. La mano tendida de Blaine sigue allí. Quiere tomarla, pero tiene miedo.

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz, Kurt. O, al menos, que estés bien.

Sólo esa frase, que apenas alcanza a escuchar, es lo que basta para entrelazar su mano con la del moreno.

Porque nadie nunca quiso hacerlo feliz, nadie le dijo tales palabras. Y sabe que nadie puede fingir esa especia de cariño, o eso espera.  
Toma la mano suave de Blaine, la cual le brinda un sofocante calor, y lo abraza. Lo abraza fuerte y llora en sus hombros. Luego de tanto tiempo, al fin puede desahogarse con otra cosa que no sea su almohada.

Nunca ha estado más feliz en toda su vida.


End file.
